New girl to town: part of the team
by something unsuspected
Summary: it's the second chapter. where jezlin is starting to get used to life on the base and then she is put on lorne's team. what will happen on their first mission together?


I woke up and headed out of my room. Tyler and Peter wasn't out side my door no one was. I walked into the gate room and towards Dr. Weirs office when I arrived she was going over some notes. I knocked on the door, she looked up.

'Come in' she smiled.

'I noticed Tyler and peter let alone anyone wasn't at my door or following me' I said as I sat in a sit in front of her desk.

'well McKay and Beckett have confirmed your story about you being an ancient and I thought you didn't need anyone following you' Weir said.

I just nodded. That's when I heard the gate activating.

I stood up so did Dr Weir, we both walked to the balcony and looked down at the gate.

'unsecdualed gate activeation' I heard someone call.

'receiving Maj. Lorne's IDC.' Came the same voice.

'lower the sheild' Dr Weir said.

I saw the shield go down.

'receiving radio'

I heard Dr Weirs earpiece crackle to life then I heard Lorne's voice.

'there was a dart, it took Dr McKay and Cadman, but I was able to get it to go down, but they are stuck inside the dart, we need Zelenka's help' he said.

'ok I'll send Zelenka through'

The gate closed. Then Dr Weir went on her earpiece and asked for Zelenka to get ready for an off world trip.

I looked around then Weir came up to me.

'do you want to go with Zelenka, and help him' she asked

I looked up at her surprised.

'yes I would like that'

'just don't go running off'

'of course not' I smiled.

I met Zelenka at the gate.

He looked at me then to Weir. Weir just nodded at him.

We stepped though the gate.

Zelenka walked straight to the dart and started his work.

I looked around it was really pretty had wildflowers. I plugged a computer into the mainframe of the dart. And looked at the info it was sending through.

'what are you doing?' Zelenka asked.

'I'm looking at the information in the dart…' I didn't get to finish because Zelenka interrupted.

'why do you want to do that?'

'in case it wasn't heading for the gate and was heading for a wraith hive in orbit and so i'm seeing if it gave out a signal' I told him.

'oh' was all he said.

I went back to what I was doing I saw the mission logs that dated 10000 years back.

'havent they heard of refreshing this thing' I muttered to myself.

I heard laughter. I looked up to see Lorne laughing. _He must of heard what I said._

I smiled and looked back at the computer.

'need any help?' said Lorne

'oh, um, I don't know' I smiled not sure what to say.

'well do you need help translating that I could get some one to help translate it' he asked.

'I can read wraith' I smiled 'but thanks for the offer'

'maybe you can teach me sometime' he smiled.

'I would like that, oh and you still have to show me around' I laughed.

He smiled back.

'lorne' I heard someone call.

Lorne looked at the person who called then turned back to me.

'I've gotta go'

I nodded and saw him run up to a marine. I watched him for a few minutes then remembered what I was meant to be doing.

I looked back at the computer and skimmed through. I noticed one mission log. It said…

…have picked up Lexis he has given the co-ordinates to a planet which he claims is where a traitor is with another ancient. He also tells of a secret Ancient base which has a weapon that could destroy all wraith…

Lexis told them about that base where my parents where. He was responsible for their deaths. For the death of my unborn brother. I glared blankly at the screen. Emotion filling my eyes.

'are you ok' I glanced up to see Lorne.

'yea, I'm ok'

'well they're going to start moving the dart to atlantis'

'ok' I got up and moved out of the way.

I headed with the others back to Atlantis. I kept the data from the dart mainframe on the computer so I could go through more.

I sat in the mess hall at my usual place and kept on reading…

…Have arrived at the ancient weapon base. Deployed troops and started culling. One of the ancients culled was pregnant. I heard the queen tendered to her well, but the ancient didn't last long…

I smashed a glass that was in my hands. People looked up at me. I glared back and got up. I went to the training room. Ronan was in there. I grabbed some sparring sticks. Ronan looked at me with unsureness in his eyes.

I stood in the centre of the room and put a blind fold on. Ronan circled me tapping his stick else where so I would get confused. I noticed his pace had changed like he was ready to strike but not sure when. I heard his stick coming I hit it aside he tried low blows but I knocked them aside. Then all of a sudden we were in a big fight with me jumping, avoiding his blows and kicking him. He caught my leg and spun me and let go I went flying into the wall.

'maybe you should take the blind fold off' he said.

Which made me pin point his location easier.

'maybe you should be quiet so I won't find you and kick your ass' I replied.

I got up and stood for a minute. I walked across the room I heard him behind me.

I pretended to go for his head but I got his stomach. He kicked me across they room again. I hit my head.

'maybe you should stop, your bleeding'

'did you stop fighting when you bumped your head in a fight'

'that's not the point'

I continued on so did he. I blocked more of his blows and he blocked mine. We had been going at it for what seemed like hours.

I heard someone at the door and walk in. I ignored their body movements but I couldn't help but hear them pick up sparring sticks.

I knocked Ronan in the head he fell. I heard this mystery person walk up to me I blocked a blow that was coming my way. I spun low and kicked high. I kicked them where it obviously hurt cause I heard them groan in pain. It sounded male.

I felt as if they were going easy on me. They got up and got me in the stomach. I hit back twice as hard. They recovered quicker than I expected and so they pinned me to the wall. I kicked them then head butted them. They staggered backwards. I hit them a few more times. I heard them hit the ground. I took off my blind fold to see Lorne in front of me holding sparing sticks.

'Lorne' I gasped

'jezlin' he smiled up at me.

'oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't no it was you'

'maybe we should go see Beckett'

I looked at him wondering what he meant.

'your head it's bleeding' said Ronan who was still in the room.

'I don't feel a thing' which was a lie of course. My head was throbbing with pain.

Lorne walked with me to the infirmary I noticed his arm was bleeding.

'did I do that' I asked as I held his arm to look at it more closely.

'it's not as bad as that hit you must of got from ronan' Lorne said as he touched the back of my head lightly.

Beckett looked at the three of us.

'sparing again were we Ronan? Did you join him' said Beckett

I nodded. Lorne shook his head.

'then how did you get hit?' Beckett asked him

'sparing with jezlin'

'oh, come on then let's get you patched up'

A few minutes later Beckett had finished looking at the bump on my head.

'I think you should stop sparing for awhile, don't want you to hurt that head of yours again' said Beckett.

I nodded.

'want me to introduce you to a few people' Lorne asked.

'I would like that'

Lorne walked me to the mess hall and walked to a table.

Ronan was sitting there laughing with the other people. They looked up at us.

'Jezlin this is Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, and you've already meet Ronan' Lorne pointed everyone out 'everyone this is jezlin'

I waved.

'hi' said Sheppard.

'your that ancient aren't you' McKay said.

'yes' I nodded.

'just ignore him he has another conscious in his head' Sheppard smiled.

'it's not my fault, it's Radek's fault'

I laughed a bit.

'who's Radek' I asked after the laughter was over.

'Radek Zelenka haven't heard of him, well…'

'oh Zelenka I no him' I smiled.

'well "him" got Cadman stuck in my head…oh yea… shut up… no one asked you did they' McKay said to himself or to this Cadman person.

'Rodney why don't you go see Dr Heightmeyer' teyla suggested to Mckay. Mckay left.

'you know Mckay might ask you annoying question, seeing as you're an ancient and all' Sheppard said.

'well he can ask as much as he likes but he's not going to get much from me' I smiled.

After awhile of getting to know the others they had to leave so it was just me and Lorne. I played around with some jelly. Lorne just watched me but when I looked up he pretended to look else where.

'I asked if you could be on my off world team' lorne said. Most probly to break the silence.

'oh, and what did dr Weir say'

'to ask you… so would you'

'I would like that' I smiled.

'ok, our first missions in two day's, you up to it?'

'yes'

'I will have to go through training with you to make sure you can fire a fire arm'

'when do we start that' I smiled at the idea that lorne would be teaching me something.

'tomorrow morning'

Seeing as it was getting late Lorne walked me to my room. I walked inside after he left.

In the morning when I got out of bed and walked outside into the hall I saw Lorne waiting for me.

I smiled at him. He showed me to the way to where I was going to be "trained".

He gave me a pistol. He didn't even need to tell me how to use it because I fired it with no problem and hitting the target.

He then gave me a P90, he didn't even bother to explain how to use it. I shot it with no problems either.

'well I did say I was in the military before' I smiled.

'yes, I remember that' he laughed.

After we finished my "training" he had to go tend to stuff so I ended walking around by myself.

'Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay report to the hanger imidetly' said a voice over the intercom.

I looked at the portable computer and started to go through more of the mission logs.

It hadn't said anymore about the weapon outpost they had been destroyed or about my mother.

I had an early night but couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of what I had read in those mission logs. _That's a point maybe I should look at the ancient database._When I finally got to sleep I had to wake up. I had a quick shower and saw Lorne outside my door with a uniform in his hand.

'I'm sorry I didn't know your size'

'thankyou' I smiled then went back into my room and got changed into it. It fit snugly. I walked out and twirled in a circle.

'wow… you look nice'

'why thank you lorne' I laughed.

We walked towards the armory. He introduced me to the rest of the team. Lorne handed me a P90, I clipped it to my vest.

'ok, we are going to P3X-987 to see if there is anyone there and see if we can trade'

I nodded and so did the other marines.

We headed out to the gate room. Once there the gate was dialed and we walked through.

We arrived at an ice planet. So it was white as far as the eye could see.

Lorne bent down and looked at the ground. He had spotted some tracks.

'this way' he said then motioned to the left.

After a few minutes I saw a cave in the distance. I pointed it out to Lorne.

Then we all started heading towards the cave.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the cave. It was dark so Lorne activated his torch tha was on his P90. I didn't need a light because I was used to seeing in the dark. I saw a shadow run past several meters away. Lorne didn't see it because it was out of the torches range. I saw a hole in the cave that led to in front of the group. I walked through with out anybody noticing. I pulled out two of my knives. I saw the shadow again. I followed it. I saw the figure that belonged to the shadow about to run past me I caught it and pinned it to the wall. I saw that it was a man that held a genii weapon. Lorne's torch started to reach us. When it did I heard Lorne.

'Jezlin what are you doing'

I looked at him curiously.

Then I noticed a invisabilty device on the guy I had pinned. I grabbed it making it deactivate. The guy shimmered into view.

Lorne had his gun drawn at the guy.

'where did you get this' I asked the guy while holding up the device.

'from the markets'

'you don't get a wraith cloaking device form the markets. Now tell me WHERE DID YOU GET THIS'

'I didn't get it from the markets, I got it from a man'

'what man' Lorne asked.

'a man, he called himself…' he went and whispered the next part in my ear. '…lexis'

I almost killed the guy.

'why did you come here. This world is made from ice'

'he sent me here'

I looked up and saw a tiny silver dot embedded in the ice roof.

I grabbed the guy and moved him away from the wall. I stepped under the dot and looked up at it. Lorne stood next to me.

'what is that' Lorne asked.

That's when the dot started to glow then a cage popped up from the ground and wrapped around us. I heard laughter. Then a tiny screen popped up on the wall next to us. Lexis appeared on the screen.

'did you like my decoy' he smiled.

I touched the bars only to go flying onto the other side of the cage.

'no I did not like your decoy, he's a bad liar'

lexis just laughed.

'you know this guy?' Lorne asked me.

'Unfortantly' I sighed.

Lexis just smiled. 'guess what's going to happen now' he sang.

'hey a thought occurred to me, where are you friends'

'oh they are around'

The ice around us in the cell started to melt. One of Lorne's men had gone to the gate most probably to get help.

'let lorne go' I shouted at lexis.

'he was the stupid one to get in my way' lexis laughed.

I punched the bars sending a shock through my body.

I was ankle deep in water by that time.

By the smirk on lexis face I knew there must be a way out. I started to look around. I called one of the marines over.

'shot your weapon through the bars' I whispered

he looked nervously at Lorne. Lorne nodded and the marine shot his pistol through the bar. It hit the bars next to me.

_So it's a one way force field_

'thankyou' I nodded.

I looked at the hinges. They looked weak enough to get the marines to pull it free.

'do you have rope?' I asked.

One of the marines nodded. I told him to sent one end in at one side and the other on the other side so I could tie it inside then they could pull on it making the side of the cage loose so then they could pull it off and get us out.

The marines did as instructed and started pulling on the rope.

The cage wall was free. I went to step out when I got zapped by the force field.

I saw lexis push a button then a tone of snow fell on us.

Me and Lorne were on one side of the snow wall while the others on the other side.

The force field was deactivated. I saw no way out of the cave so we were stuck.

'You were cheating' said lexis on the screen. 'so now I will leave you to die' the screen flashed off.

'I'm sorry to get you in this mess' I told lorne who had put on his light.

'who was he' was all Lorne asked.

'an ancient who I was sent to assianate cause he is a wraith worshiper. So he is responsible for hundreds of deaths' I explained.

'oh ok' lorne said and sat against a wall.

I sat next to the com screen and fiddled with it. It was no use it was wireless so I couldn't track the cables to safety. I felt warm hands touch mine. I looked up to see lorne's warm smile glowing at me.

'we'll get out, just sit and wait' was all he said.

'I don't like sitting and waiting' I grumbled.

After a few minutes of sitting with Lorne I grew tired of waiting. I stood up and looked around the cave a bit to see if I missed something and when I couldn't find a way out I started pacing.

'come and sit down' lorne said.

'how long……..' I began but didn't get to finish because I felt soft warm lips on mine. I felt my heart start to sink. I felt warm all over. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him hold me closer.

That's when I could hear voices and see light starting to come through the wall of snow and ice. I blushed when Lorne let me go and walk over to the light.

I swear I saw him blush as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
